


Быть любимым

by chiss_0



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Я ещё не разобралась как ставить оос, но в общем тут сильный оос
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiss_0/pseuds/chiss_0
Summary: Марко тоже хочется просыпаться в лучах солнца и чувствовать чужую улыбку сквозь поцелуй. Марко тоже хочется держаться за руки и смеяться над глупыми шутками, просто чтобы смеяться вместе. Марко отчаянно хочется быть любимым, но Серхио не позволяет ему этого.
Relationships: Marco Asensio/Nacho Fernández, Marco Asensio/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 2





	Быть любимым

У Серхио глаза темные, жгучие. На дне широких зрачков клубится черная муть.

У Начо - зеленоватые, с серо-голубым оттенком, в терракоттовую прожилочку ближе к середине. В них отражаются сливочные футболки и зеленый газон футбольного поля. Где-то среди искаженных теней прячутся беспокойство и испуг, в прожилках и точечках - смутные опасения и переживания, но на губах - сдержанная, серьезная улыбка, и уверенность невольно наполняет сжатые в кулаки руки.

У Начо красивые руки. У Серхио - жесткие и сильные. У Фернандеса - ласково-нежные и осторожные. Серхио не умеет нежно, хоть длинные пальцы, исчерченные сеткой татуировок, и выглядят, как причина для эстетического оргазма. Начо касается мягко и бережно, будто боится сломать. Ему правда не все равно.

У Серхио властные горячие губы.

Им хочется подчиняться и таять, позволяя забирать остатки разума, и одной гордой, уверенной полуулыбки хватает, чтобы колени невольно слабели, выдавая хозяина с головой.

У Начо губы мягкие и теплые, по-детски розовые и нежные. Он кусает их иногда, когда волнуется, и улыбается до невозможного мило, и прикрывает глаза, когда целуется, а длинные ресницы слегка дрожат в такт замершему дыханию.

Начо смеется искренне и заливисто, у него мелодичный приятный голос - у Серхио тоже, но Серхио слишком другой, в нем нет той чистоты и легкости, что дышит в каждой улыбке музыкального испанца.

Он весь как будто сделан из фарфора.

Марко не знает, когда это началось. У Начо слегка дрожит дыхание, когда тот целует его, почти невесомо обхватив лицо ладонями, большим пальцем гладя высокую скулу, а сердцебиения, кажется, нет вовсе, и Марко совершенно точно не может сказать, что происходит. Фернандес на вкус как те смешные карамельки в прозрачных фантиках, разноцветные, с рисунками апельсина или арбуза, Фернандес ощущается, как испуганная влюбленная девочка, а в его глазах столько просьбы и затаенного горького страха, что Марко неправильно, глупо и отчаянно хочется ещё. И потому сломанное, обреченное "прости" не повисает между ними в тишине, когда, разбитый, Начо отрывается от его губ, ответ получить и не надеясь, и потому на тренировках Марко не ловит на себе больше долгих взглядов, и потому он сейчас перехватывает чужую ладонь и целует сам жарко, сильно, притягивая ближе, позволяя фарфоровому мальчику прижаться всем телом, обнимая за талию, за плечи, растворяясь в тепле и минутном счастье. Он не знает, что будет дальше, и что с этим делать, но обладать и направлять, оказывается, так приятно и правильно, чувствовать, как другой человек прижимается к тебе, как боится отпускать тебя, лишь бы не потерять частицу твоего тепла, как прячет глаза, утыкаясь тебе в шею и кусает губы, ожидая своего приговора. Марко не знал, что это может быть так хорошо. Марко не знал, что это так замечательно - чувствовать себя любимым.

С Серхио такого не было никогда.

Серхио - его первый восторг в сборной, Серхио - его широко распахнутые глаза и учащенное дыхание. Серхио сильный и властный, жесткий и уверенный, Серхио король, а новичок Марко - всего лишь мальчишка, вчерашний школьник, неопытный, глупый, восхищенный, восторженный. Рамос смотрит на него так, что воздух сгущается, горячеет, начинает полыхать вокруг. Рамос подходит слишком близко, и голос у его слишком глубоко проникает под ребра: ему наверняка доставляет удовольствие следить за реакцией новоиспеченного мадридистас, наверняка приятно ловить в чужих расширенных зрачках бурлящие эмоции, наверняка забавно наблюдать, как ломает этого ребенка от случайного прикосновения к бедру. Марко и тогда отчета себе не отдает особо: когда его грубо целуют, вжимая в холодную стену раздевалки, проникая пальцами под футболку, оставляя синяки на смуглой гладкой коже, он подается навстречу с готовностью, достойной последней шлюхи, стонет глухо, чувствуя себя таким беззащитным и беспомощным перед прожигающим взглядом, перед сильными исчерченными рисунками руками. От этого чувства кружится голова. От этого поцелуя саднит губы. Марко опускается на колени послушно, один раз, потом второй, потом еще.

Марко привык подчиняться и принадлежать. Серхио говорит ему, что он - его. Но не так, как говорит, например, Лука Марсело: тот называет бразильца "своим солнцем" и целует в висок нежно-нежно, с улыбкой на тонких, слегка потрескавшихся губах. Марко тоже так хочет, но Серхио никогда не улыбается конкретно ему. И "своим" называет, только когда ему кажется, что Васкес обнимается слишком долго с несчастной "двадцаткой", Марко сначала думает, что это ничего, и что так и надо, но потом становится обидно и больно. Потом он кусает губы и шепотом орет в подушку, и ругает себя за ребячество, но пустоту и нерастраченную нежность его мальчишеского сердца никуда не денешь, и с ней приходится дальше жить, едва ли не с завистью наблюдая, как держит Лукас за руку своего смущенно улыбающегося немца, как Марсело мягко взъерошивает золотистые волосы Луки.

А потом появляется Начо. То есть как появляется - он, кажется, всегда там был, со своим серьезным взглядом и сосредоточенно нахмуренными красивыми бровками. В этом и секрет: он все время как будто рядом, Марко то и дело натыкается на его мягкую улыбку, на забавно стильную в сочетании с миловидным личиком прическу, слышит его мелодичный смех. Начо так реагирует на любимые двусмысленные шутки Васкеса: опускает глаза смущенно, вот-вот краской зальется, и в эти моменты он больше всего напоминает ангелочка, фарфоровую куколку с полки сувенирного магазина, с аккуратными розовыми губками, большими глазами с восхищенно-восторженным этим выражением, с немного детским, наивным бледным личиком, пытающимся казаться взрослым; Марко смеется и утягивает Фернандеса в крепкие объятия, чмокая куда-то в ухо: он уже знает, что на губах его лучшего друга та самая его любимая нежная улыбка.

Наверное, хорошо, что не так уж долго им везет оставаться друзьями.

Марко кажется, что он все, что можно, знает уже о Начо. Это оказывается совсем не так.

Марко думает, что это просто интерес, тяга к чему-то новому, когда в номере отеля, за полчаса до отправления на стадион, он прижимается губами к чужой горячей коже, обводит языком выступающие ключицы и слушает томные вздохи, довольно улыбаясь. Но это тоже оказывается неправдой.

Марко правда нравится быть ведущим, направлять и заставлять чувствовать, ему нравятся покрасневшие припухшие губы, сбитое дыхание, бешеный темп сердцебиения под ребрами и осознание что это он делает такое с этим тихим фарфоровым мальчиком. Ему нравится, как звучит его голос - на два тона выше, срывающийся и ломкий, ему нравится наблюдать, как засыпает Фернандес, устало щекой прижавшись к чужому смуглому плечу, переплетя свои пальцы с его, и длинные ресницы дрожат, отбрасывая тени на бледную кожу. Серхио никогда не позволял ему этого: он либо отправлял Марко прочь, либо сам одевался и уходил стремительно.

Марко нравится, как целуется Начо: ни следа попыток подчинить или грубости, только тепло и нежность, и крепкие объятия, а на последок - короткий поцелуй в кончик носа. Начо - человек-улыбка, он не может долго раздражаться или грустить, хотя поводов для грусти в его жизни немало, и рядом с ним Марко всегда легче и проще, и все проблемы будто отступают на второй план, правда. Ему нравится дарить что-то Фернандесу, какую-нибудь ерунду, приятные мелочи - только чтобы увидеть еще раз, как светлая улыбка озаряет его милое лицо. Ему нравится помогать ему на тренировках, поддерживать после травм, звонить по вечерам, чтобы просто поболтать, и валяться в медцентре не было слишком скучно.

Начо подсознательно чувствует, что ему нужно, чего так отчаянно желала душа нескладного мальчишки под двадцатым номером все это время, и он напоминает ему об этом каждый день: утром, собираясь на тренировочную базу, вечером, целуя в лоб перед сном, в течение дня, ласково убирая с лица непослушные черные пряди. Он повторяет, что любит его, и Марко счастливо улыбается, потому что ему, наверное, больше ничего и не надо.

И потому что он никогда не слышал такого от Серхио.

Он наконец-то счастлив, он наконец-то чувствует себя любимым: ребенок вырос, теперь его не так-то просто обмануть, теперь ему нужно что-то большее, чем хищный взгляд и болезненно-горячие ночи наедине с капитаном.

Марко безумно стыдно перед своим Фернандесом, когда в очередной раз он вспоминает синяки на собственных коленях и затоптанный пол раздевалки.

С этим надо что-то делать, и Марко все-таки говорит Серхио, что не может так больше, нет, неправильно - он так больше не хочет, и на мгновение ему кажется, что Чехо расстроен, потому что в жгучих глазах мелькает что-то странное на мгновение. Ему становится неудобно, ему становится больно - все же Рамос так много значил для него всегда, он пытается оправдаться, скорее перед самим собой, начинает что-то говорить - но Серхио смотрит на него нечитаемо-мрачно, и испанец замолкает скорее.

\- Делай, что хочешь, Асенсио.

Вот так. Асенсио.

Как будто ничего и не было между ними.

Мальчишка в джерси с двадцатым номером пожимает плечами и уходит прочь, к человеку, который и правда так нежно и трепетно любит его.

...А на следующее утро читает в газетах, что "Флорентино Перес разочарован в молодом вингере".


End file.
